Wondering
by Aleanbh
Summary: Jane and Lisbon's relationship, as seen through the years by Cho. He wonders about them and their relationship.


**AN**: _Jane and Lisbon, as seen by Cho. Cho and Lisbon's relationship on the show is one of my absolute favourites, I love their dynamic, so I've just explored it a little. I kind of like to think that before Jane they would have been very close, and I'm toying with the idea of Cho being a bit jealous of their closeness since Jane's arrival in the CBI. __ Reviews are greatly appreciated._

* * *

Two days ago, the first day of having Mr Jane officially working with the CBI SCU, Cho found Lisbon standing over him, a bemused look on her face as she watched him sleep on a brown leather couch that had recently appeared in the bullpen without much explanation. So far Mr Jane has spent much of his time here lying on it. Cho isn't sure if he's actually asleep or not.

That was two days ago. At this stage, Cho isn't too sure what to make of Mr Jane. He feels sorry for the situation he has found himself in, but he hasn't really warmed to him or his character yet. He thinks it'll take him a while longer. Cho is intrigued by Lisbon's reaction to their new addition. This morning, Cho arrives into the bullpen a little earlier than usual, and heads towards the kitchenette and sets the kettle to boil before even going near his desk. He stops when sees Lisbon already in the bullpen, standing beside the new couch. She isn't usually here this early, and when she is, she's usually to be found behind her desk. Cho doesn't call out to her, but watches as he waits for the kettle to boil, leaning against the counter. She doesn't see him, she is holding a blanket in her arms and appears to be attempting to bite the tag off it. That done, Lisbon lays the blanket across the back of the brown leather couch and starts to tuck it between its back and the brick wall behind it. She steps back then and looks at her work, then leans over the couch to smooth the creases in the blanket out. Satisfied, she turns, and Cho sees the funny little smile that has graced her face. It falls as she sees Cho, and she starts to blush and suddenly looks very unsure of herself as she makes her way towards him.

Cho says nothing.

"For Jane", she says by way of explanation.

Cho still says nothing.

"He spent the other night here. He might as well be comfortable. I thought he might make it a habit..." she trails off.

"He's not here now," Cho states.

"No, he's not here now." Lisbon looks at Cho. "It's just a blanket."

"Sure," Cho says. "It's just a blanket."

Lisbon gives a funny sort of slow nod. She shrugs and gestures to the kettle which is now bubbling and boiling loudly. "Bring me some coffee when it's ready, will you?"

Cho nods and she walks away. He looks after her and wonders.

* * *

Jane is lying on the sofa as usual. It has been his spot in the bullpen for the last four years or so since he has been working here. Rigsby and Van Pelt are out on the field together, and Cho is using the quiet to finish compiling a list of suspects when Jane interrupts his train of thought by jumping up suddenly.

"I'm hungry", he exclaims. "You seen Lisbon lately, Cho?"

Cho shakes his head. "Not in a while; she was going to meet with Minelli. She could be back now."

Jane thanks him and Cho watches as he walks over to the Boss's office, knocks on the door _as_ he opens it, and swings it shut behind him.

Minutes later, the office door opens and Jane and the Boss come out. They are squabbling, but the Boss is laughing incredulously and Jane is teasing her as they head towards the elevator. At the last moment the Boss turns round and sees him alone in the bullpen.

"Cho!" she calls. "We're heading for lunch. Want to join us?"

Cho looks back at her. He thinks he sees Jane's face fall; just slightly. Maybe.

"No thanks, Boss. Gonna finish up this list and get on it. I have lunch with me."

Cho holds the Boss's gaze, wondering if she actually wants him to come, but finally she gives him a small smile and turns away from him, Jane at her back.

Cho misses being the Boss's favourite.

* * *

Cho can see Lisbon through the blinds of her office. She's staring into space, lost in thought like she has been for the last four and a half months, since Jane disappeared. He knocks on her door and she jumps.

For the first few weeks, Lisbon's face would fall when she'd hear the knock on her door and then see it wasn't Jane. Cho thought she should have known that Jane would never knock. In the first months after that, pride would make her grab the nearest bundle of paper to her and furiously pretend to be busy with it. All pretences have been dropped now. With Jane's absence the Boss seems not to care that everyone on the team knows she's falling apart.

It also means that she and Cho are closer than they have been in years. Before this, Cho would have welcomed the idea of it being just the two of them again, of getting their old dynamic back, but he has been proved wrong. It's not the same between them anymore. He never thought the Boss could miss Jane this much, that his absence could affect her so. Cho wonders would she miss _him_ this much. Deep down he knows she wouldn't. He hates Jane for what he has done to Lisbon and what he has reduced her to, but Cho wishes he'd come back, just to put her out of her misery, even if it means he himself is bumped down in her affections to second place. Jane doesn't deserve her. Not by a long shot.

"Boss," he says, just as she addresses him: "Cho."

"You okay?" he asks, stopping as he reaches her desk.

She nods, avoiding his gaze.

"Boss," he says again.

She looks up, finally meeting his stare.

"I'm fine, Cho; honestly-" she breaks off as he plops the familiar white paper bag down on her desk. She stares at the bag, confused. Cho thinks she might cry, and regrets his actions instantly.

"I thought you'd like it. Jane always brings you things from Marie's, and since he's been gone... I'm sorry, I thought-"

He stops as Lisbon reaches forward and grabs his hand. She grasps it tightly. She looks at their joint hands for a long time and then blinks up at him. "Cho, I-"

"I know, Boss," he says. He wonders does he really know, instantly regretting interrupting her as he lets go of her hand and leaves her office, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Cho often wonders about his relationship with Lisbon. He's sure he's not in love with her, has never _been_ in love with her, but there are moments when he wonders. Cho has warned Rigsby a thousand times about mixing the personal with the professional, but that doesn't stop him wondering how he might feel about Lisbon had he met her socially. Cho is not one to deny feelings: to others, yes, but to himself, no. Of course he loves Lisbon, couldn't _not_ love her to _some_ degree after all they've seen through together. She's like a sister to him, but he can't imagine feeling as fiercely about a sister as he has about Lisbon. He respects her judgements, appreciates her beauty on occasion, is annoyed at times by how Jane can sway her, and is proud of all she has achieved. She has saved his life and he hers, he has seen her grow in confidence and gain a well deserved reputation in her field. He can't imagine feeling more protective of her, and yet he trusts in her to no end. Somehow, Teresa Lisbon has become the receiver of some strange blend of emotions that Cho cannot fully comprehend or confirm.

The only thing he doesn't have to wonder about, the one thing he knows for sure, is that Teresa Lisbon, despite her flaws, might well be the truest friend he has ever had. With much danger ahead for her, and the team, in what they hope to be the last battles against Red John, Cho can only hope with all his heart that she, and her team, _their_ team, all make it out alive. He knows they'll all be very lucky to make it out unscathed.

He wonders how lucky they could be.

Cho wonders.


End file.
